Engaño
by Coraline97
Summary: Sé que no ha sido la mejor forma de empezar, pero ante todo he de aceptar que me equivoque, no tengo nada contra ti, hasta diría que tenemos algo en común: que ambos hemos sido engañados por nuestras propias familias


**´´Engaño´´**

_**SUMMARY: **_Sé que no ha sido la mejor forma de empezar, pero ante todo he de aceptar que me equivoque, no tengo nada contra ti, hasta diría que tenemos algo en común: que ambos hemos sido engañados por nuestras propias familias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, tan solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son míos.

**Oneshot**

Una joven de castaño y delicado cabello revoloteaba alrededor de una silla, como si de un duende con fuego se tratase, aquella joven sonreía dulcemente, su esbelta figura contrastaba perfectamente con su nívea piel, sus orbes verdosos delataban alegría infinita, en el centro de su rodeo se encontraba un chico de su misma edad que con temor reflejado en sus orbes dorados , mientras trataba de pedir auxilio a un inexistente público, el joven tenía los cabello marrones pegados a su frente, gracias al sudor que daba su esfuerzo.

_¨ Hola, me presentare si dejas de gritar, y así poder hablar con más calma…

¡Guarda silencio que trato de expresarme!

Comencemos de cero, haber, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, esta es mi casa y te pido que guardes silencio porque igual no te van a escuchar, si te preguntas que hacemos aquí, pues veras necesito mucha ayuda…

Como has visto esta es una casa vieja, y lo que necesito es que ayudes…, y seremos una gran pareja estoy segura, se nota que eres hábil, no pongas esa cara que no haremos nada de lo que tú quieras.

Te necesito, además que tú prima dijo que eres muy bueno en estas cosas, y si te encuentras en esta situación es tu culpa, al menos eso dijo tu prima…

Ya te dije que no pongas esas caras, sé que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo pero qué más da no crees, creo que pasaremos una agitada temporada así que colabora, sé que te iras acostumbrando, mi papá me heredo esta casa de campo, estamos muy lejos de la ciudad y hará buen clima, te puedo acomodar en el cuarto de arriba… ¨

La voz de aquella chica desapareció mientras ella subía las escaleras, y el joven se movió desesperadamente por zafarse dela trampa en la que estaba, gracias a lo que su prima le había tendido, pero le era difícil, se notaba que por algo la habían elegido para esto, los nudos eran fuertísimos, así que en movimientos agiles y mus bruscos logro zafar una mano, y con ella poco a poco todo el cuerpo, la niña estaba realmente loca no se atrevía a dudarlo, así que tratando de no hacer más ruido del que ya hizo, se dirigió hacia la puerta,

_¨Pero que de demo…¨-susurro muy enfurecido

La puerta tenía llave junto con todas las ventanas que estaban selladas y soldadas ya que eran de metal, y…

_¨Shaoran, sabes he preparado flan, ¿no quieres?..., ¿Shaoran?, ahí estas te preguntaba si…¨

Pero fue interrumpida por el joven que en su desesperación había tratado de esconderse, pero al verse descubierto, salto hacia su raptora.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por todo el cuerpo del joven, aparte que lo dejo con muy poca energía para una segunda ronda, lo único que supo antes de caer desmayado por el inmenso choque fue que vio…

Un aparato pequeño.

Que ella sostenía.

Un paralizador.

La joven se sintió algo culpable por el choque eléctrico que le dio, al parecer cálculo mal, pero tenía que defenderse, y no quería que se escape, no por ahora, no hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, otra travesía para poder colocar al chico, sería mejor usar los muebles, por mientras…

ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ

Al despertar, no pudo ni más no reconocer el lugar, en cuestión de segundos todo volvió a su mente, desde como su **prima** se encargó de convencerle, que unas vacaciones no harían daño, el como un tonto había cedido y confiado de que su **prima** se encargarse de todo, después recordó como lo intercepto en la fiesta de graduación, y como inconscientemente había aceptado ese sospechoso refresco después de hacer un par de llamadas informando que viajaría en pocos minutos y por mucho tiempo.

No recordaba más.

No podía.

Y eso le enfurecía aún más, por no adivinar, ni siquiera sospechar de su prima y su extraño comportamiento, después recordaba a esa joven de verde mirada y la tan tonta, ahora tendría más cuidado con el jade.

_¨ Siento lo de hace poco, pero me asustaste¨-dijo Sakura

Como habría llegado tan rápido, al parecer ella era capaz de mantener esa tranquilidad, y el impotente al saber que si acercaba terminaría aun peor que antes.

_¨ Estas loca Sakura¨-dijo él tratando de recordar su nombre

Ella ignorándolo olímpicamente dio un par de comentarios.

_¨ Tú no te has presentado¨-dijo ella muy tranquilamente

_¨ Creo que no es necesario, sabes más cosas de mí que yo¨

_¨ Lo dudo, entiende la comunicación fortalece una relación¨

_¨ Nosotros no tenemos ninguna _relación_¨-dijo empezándose a molestar

_¨ Vamos, aún nos queda un mes y tenemos que acabar¨-dijo sonriente

Ante la idea el joven estuvo a punto de darse un tiro, llevaba menos de una hora consiente y ya se le hacía difícil soportar a esa joven.

Consiente.

_¨ Júrame que no volverás a usar esa cosa conmigo¨-rugió el chico recordando la horrible sensación

_¨ Lo siento Shaoran, pero es mi única defensa¨

El dichoso joven de aparente nombre Shaoran gimió de frustración y de cierta amargura, seguramente había una cámara escondida en esa habitación, puede que su prima sé estuviera retorciendo de la risa detrás de un vidrio que a simple vista pareciese ser una ventana.

Él se levantó del mullido mueble donde se encontraba, debía admitir que _Sakura_ tenía muy buenos gustos, pues la casa tenía tonos rojos y dorados que contrastaban a la perfección con las paredes de madera, era un ligar acogedor, aunque no sé atrevería a decir eso de Sakura, pero que decir tendría que aguantarla todo un mes…

ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ

Secuestrar a ese joven no había sido el plan inicial, de hecho ella hubiese preferido persuadirlo poco a poco, pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, pues él la había ignorado deliberadamente, se había negado a su amistad y sin quererlo la tortuosa graduación había llegado dejando a su paso a un plan totalmente sádico, la familia de él habían insistido que lo hiciera, de hecho ellos habían comenzado todo.

Ella desde un principio quiso mudarse a la casa de campo, después de la muerte de su padre se había prometido a no perdonar su ida, pero después de cuatro años había logrado desvanecer esa promesa; ahí comenzó todo, ella buscaba remodelar la casa y poder mudarse, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con la prima de Shaoran, que le había prometido ayudar.

Si eso era ayuda.

Ella le había presentado a el resto de la familia, y todas-porque eran puras mujeres, exceptuando a un mayordomo, que también formaba parte de ella-la habían elegido para una ´´misión súper secreta´´ de la cual ella se enteró una semana después.

Su misión era enamorar al chico, ella se negó, pero después de la gran insistencia y las insinuadas amenazas, aceptó; y como se lamentaba, y lo peor es que no sabía que querían del joven.

_¨ ¿Qué habrás hecho?¨-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Casi.

_¨ ¡Yo no hice nada para que me secuestraras!¨-estallo el joven

_¨No me grites…¨-dijo ella calmadamente

El joven que hasta ese momento se mantenía buscando alguna grieta por la cual escapar, se dirigió furiosamente hacia Sakura, la cual con temor intento sacar el paralizador-que le había dado la familia-, pero gracias a su torpeza demoro, y él supo aprovechar ese detalle.

La arrincono contra la pared, y el cogiendo sus muñecas, raramente no vio el paralizador, le impidió moverse y empezó a gritar improperios frente a ella.

_¨¡… y para adornar la situación, tu torpeza no ayudo ni un instante, creyendo que podrías secuestrarme sin más, sabes ahora mismo mi familia debe estar buscándome, dando las más grandes recompensas para mi rescate, hasta juraría que has sido tan descuidada por habérselo contado a alguien!¨

_¨ Le pido que me suelte¨-susurro ella

_¨No, no lo hare aunqu…¨

Un sonido seco se escuchó por la habitación, dejándola en un pulcro silencio; Sakura se había enfadado, se había enfadado como hace mucho no lo hacía; en movimientos bruscos logro zafarse del agarre del joven, y comenzó a explicar y a liberar el estrés que acumuló durante las escasas dos semanas de convivencia.

_¨ ¡Yo he sido la que por más tiempo te ha aguantado, he aguantado esta farsa lo suficiente, me he desvelado sabiendo que podrías hacerme algo, he dejado que destruyas la casa de mi padre, me dices torpe y no te das cuenta de todo el daño que causaste, me insultas y humillas por cada palabra que digo, pues yo no soy la loca que planeo esto, fue tu desquiciada familia que no ha parado de molesta desde que me encontraron!¨

_¨ ¡Si señorita perfecta, yo que usted no hubiese aceptado la propuesta de una desquiciada familia, aquí yo soy la víctima, no usted!¨

_¨ ¡Victima!¨

_¨¡Victima, si señorita!¨

Ella salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde tomo mucha agua fría, y alisto toda una munición de comida; subió de dos en hasta la habitación de donde saco una mochila, donde puso mucha ropa.

_¨Te piensas ir¨-más que pregunta fue afirmación

_¨Pienso alejarme de ti lo más rápido posible¨-respondió Sakura

_¨Pues creo, que me bebo disculpar, yo no actué bien…¨

_¨Si no lo hiciste¨

_¨Me podrías explicar lo que realmente paso,… por favor¨-dijo él muy avergonzado

_¨Si prometes no morderme estaría bien¨

El furioso sonrojo de Shaoran le aseguro que no le interrumpiría.

_¨Bueno, todo fue gracias a tu prima, ella me convenció de una forma muy peculiar para que te _secuestrara_, supe que era mala idea, pero no tuve otra opción; no fue muy difícil hacerlo, ya que me dieron un guion a seguir, de hecho yo no hice nada, me entere que estabas en el auto de tu prima dopado, según sé, y que no se harían líos si te llevaba ese día¨-ella rio un poco, bajando la poca tensión existente-¨no me la creí en ese omento pero ella misma se encargó de traerte hasta acá, lo de la silla…¨-se sonrojo-¨bueno, eso fue por el susto que me diste¨

_¨ ¿Susto?¨-pregunto él

_¨En el momento que tu prima se fue, tú te estabas despertando,… y estabas gritando, fue por eso, pero no hay de otra; cambiando un poco de tema, pues tus hermanas se encargaron de sellar la casa, por ello no has encontrado salida¨

_¨Si ellas la sellaron, como saldremos¨-dijo él mientras la joven le regalaba una sonrisa muy coqueta

_¨Por algo es mi casa Shaoran¨-sonrojándose un poco, prosiguió-¨pero me olvide el auto en la ciudad, ya que tu prima nos trajo a ambos¨

ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ ɷ

Después de una tediosa búsqueda en el ático, donde Sakura le mostro una gran ventana detrás de un cuadro-_¨Hacia mucha luz, así que la pinte como un pedazo de pared¨-fue la excusa de Sakura_-; lograron escapar y romper la puerta de fuera-_¨Diremos que trataron de robar¨-otra excusa-,_ siguieron la larga travesía de nuevo a la ciudad.

_¨Creo que… este es el adiós, ¿no?¨-dijo él

_¨Claro, espero que te valla bien¨-dijo ella distraídamente-¨saludos a tu familia, adiós¨

_¨También a la tuya,… adiós¨-dijo muy nervioso

Ella rio de buena gana, para después responder ahogadamente

_¨¨Mi familia es de uno…, pero igual¨

Él desapareció detrás de una cuadra, y ella se apuró a llamar de un teléfono público.

_¨Si, todo salió bien, él se la creyó,… sí, estoy segura… para ser su prima eres muy mala,… si ya sé, por su bien,… si adiós¨

Ella colgó riendo, y se fue a su apartamento, jugando distraídamente con un pequeño papel.

_Atrás esta mi número, _

_promete que me llamaras_

_Shaoran Li_

No mintió cuando dijo que seguía un guion, de hecho todo estaba predicho, se sentía orgullosa, ya que la familia tan solo le daba dos días para regresar a la ciudad.

_¨Shaoran, pobre de ti, si supieras que todo fue un _engaño_¨

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este Oneshot está hecho para las personas que esperan muy pacientemente la actualización de ´´Esquizos/Frenos´´, no pregunten por que no publico más seguido-_exámenes_-, bueno sin más me despido

Coraline97


End file.
